Guns And Roses
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Deanna Winchester had always had an interesting life, ever since she was four years old. But much of the blondes story remained untold. One to two shots. Fem Dean Winchester.
1. The Early Years

**Author's Note: Ok I know I promised a few of you chapters of some of my older stuff but I had a crisis this weekend, and my week has been horrible so far so this is me writing for me because I need to. It might be crap but it might not be. I have just gotten into this fandom, I'm only on season two and I'm pretty sure it already ate my soul. So there's that. This is a genderbender for Dean, cause I want to, it takes place pre season one. Pre Sam leaving for Stamford. I own nothing, please enjoy.**

Guns and Roses

The Early Years

Deanna Winchester looked just like her mother. Her slightly curly blonde hair, her big green eyes, her smile they all belonged to Mary Winchester. She was a charmer and a flirt even at age three. When she found out she was getting a little brother she lit up like a Christmas tree. When they came back from the second ultrasound she demanded to know if she was getting a brother or a sister.

"We want to keep it a surprise." Mary laughed as Deanna pouted.

"But I wanna know! How am I supposed to know what to call it if I don't know its name, and to know its name I gotta know if it's a brother or a sister?" John chuckled at his daughter's stubbornness.

"Well we have picked out two names one for a boy one for a girl. Samantha or Samuel." Deanna thought about it for a minute.

"Sammy! I like it!" She turned to her mother's rounded stomach.

"I'm gonna call you Sammy from now on and we are gonna be best friends! And if anyone ever picks on you I'll beat them up!" John laughed and picked up his daughter off his wife's lap.

"You're going to make a great big sister. You gotta promise me something." Deanna looked at her dad with her serious face, a face that made John want to laugh again but he held in his laughter.

"You gotta promise to protect your little brother or sister." Deanna nodded vigorously her little blonde pigtails bouncing rapidly. John laughed and ruffled her hair.

"That's my girl! Now come on lets go play outside huh?" Deanna beamed and raced off the moment she was set down on her cowgirl boot clad feet. Mary Winchester beamed at her family running a hand over her belly as she thought about her children growing up together.

Years later after the terrible night Mary Winchester died John took his baby girl shooting for the first time. He lined up some tin cans on a fence and handed her a pistol. He had taught her how to load and unload a gun already and how to disarm an attacker wielding a gun but she had yet to go shooting. She took aim both hands wrapped around the butt of the gun. She squinted one eye shut and he knelt down next to her. He gently corrected her grip.

"You can't aim properly with one eye shut. You need to keep both eyes open. Remember if you miss even once you might not get a second chance." Deanna nodded her ponytail bouncing slightly. She held the gun up once again aiming careful to keep both eyes open and fired, only flinching slightly when the crack of the gunshot rang through her ears. One of the cans went flying as the bullet struck it. John was impressed, he hadn't expected her to hit anything the first time around.

"Keep going." She nodded moving slightly to the left to line up her next shot. Another shot, another direct hit. Four shots later she was empty. He handed her another six bullets and watched her reload. It took her about a minute, they would have to work on that later. She finished reloading and took out the rest of the targets. She bulls eyed every single one. He smiled down at her and ruffled her hair.

"Good job Deanna." She beamed up at her father.


	2. Beaches Of Caspar Part 1

**Author's Note: This one takes place closer to the actual start of the series. It's after Sam has left for school, leaving Deanna alone with John. This was kind of inspired by a song by Garth Brooks, Beaches of Cheyenne. This will be multiple parts. I own nothing.**

Beaches of Caspar Part 1

"Here we got a case." John tossed Deanna a paper across the table of the hole in the wall diner they had met up at after splitting up for the night to separate hotels to keep the chances of their credit card fraud being discovered lower. She scanned the article it was folded to show.

"Newly weds murdered in their sea side home on Caspar Point. No signs of forced entry, no suspects. No clues whatsoever. Both bodies mutilated post mortem, house partially destroyed. Sounds fun, any ideas what might have caused it?" John sipped his coffee before responding.

"Probably a vengeful spirit. Should be a simple salt and burn case. You'll have to let me know when we meet back up." Deanna raised an eyebrow.

"What?" John nodded.

"I'm sending you to Caspar California. I'm going to Trenton New Jersey. An old friend called last night needs some help with a couple of murders we think might have been caused by a cursed object." Deanna's eyebrows shot up.

"You're sending me out solo?" It was John's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Is that a problem?" Deanna shook her head looking down into her coffee.

"No sir, absolutely not." John nodded. He knew it was the first time Deanna was going solo on a case but he couldn't be in two places at once and both cases sounded like they needed to be investigated. They finished breakfast in relative silence. They paid and left the diner they drove a few miles out of the small town they had been in, taking care of a banshee, and pulled off into a small field just off the road. Dean popped the impala's trunk and pulled open the hidden compartment full of weapons. John pulled open the compartment on his truck and checked his weapons as Deanna went over her, very disorganized stash.

"Need some silver bullets?" John asked Deanna shook her head as she held up a box filled with bullets.

"Nah I'm good. Got plenty of the salt rounds too, plus the casings and salt to make them if I need more. Got a gallon of holy water, got three full containers of salt, plus my knives in every metal, except brass. Do you think I'll ever need brass knives?" John shrugged.

"It's a possibility but I don't know, shouldn't need it for this one." Deanna nodded double checking her shotgun.

"Alright I'm headed out. I should make Caspar in about two days. Sooner if I book it." John nodded, there was an awkward pause.

"While I'm in California I might drop by Stamford, just look in on him, make sure everything's going alright." John nodded slightly.

"Just be sure he doesn't know. No need for him to know, he walked out after all." Deanna didn't comment, she didn't nod. She didn't really blame Sammy for leaving, for pursuing his dreams. But he hadn't just abandoned their dad that day, he had walked out on her too, walked out of the family. She had had dreams once, but she had left them behind for her dad, for her brother, for her family. She'd walked away from everything she could have been to be a hunter to help her father and protect her brother. But she couldn't think about that now. She had a job to do.

"Where are we meeting afterward?" John tossed her a piece of paper to her. She didn't unfold it, she knew what it was, this was how they did things. She nodded and got into the driver's seat of the impala. She glanced once in her rear view mirror as he stowed his weapons cash. She drove off before he got into the truck to drive off in the other direction.

A day and a half later she arrived in Caspar California at the scene of the crime. She pulled up to the house and riffled around in her glove compartment. After a moment she found what she was looking for. She walked up to the door and knocked. There was no answer. She tried the door, it opened at her touch and she tucked the papers into her inside pocket and walked into the house.


	3. Out Of The Fire

**Authors Note: I have actually gotten farther in the series now. I'm about halfway through season four and I love Castiel already. So this is kind of a rewrite of Lazarus Rising. I own nothing.**

Out of the Fire

When she woke up in that pine box she was disoriented and confused. In different clothes than she last remembered being in, her favorite t shirt black with the Ac-Dc logo slapped across the front, her favorite jeans, her dads old jacket and her boots. Definitely not what she remembered wearing last. Images of a hell hound ripping her legs and torso open flashed through her mind. She shook her head, the lighter that had miraculously been in her pocket shaking in her hand. But she couldn't think about that now. She dug herself out of the grave with difficulty and flopped down on the ground panting for breath. The air was clear, something she hadn't felt in what felt to her like years. When she finally felt strong enough to stand back up she had no idea what to make of where she was. There was a field of trees, it had probably a forest at one point. But all of them in a full circle about half a mile wide were knocked down as if by some cataclysm, with the cross behind her at the perfect center of the mass of destruction. She wasn't really convinced that she was really back topside, not until she'd walked about five miles and she started to get hungry. At first she thought it was some kind of bizarre new torture they were putting her through. Let her think she escaped just for the world to open up beneath her and swallow her back into the pit. But souls didn't get hungry. That was the only torture that hadn't been done to her. She shuddered. She didn't want to remember the things they had done to her, the things she had done.

Not too long later she found a tiny gas station. It appeared to be closed but it wasn't too hard to break into. The first thing she headed for was the fridge full of water bottles. She practically tore one open and chugged its contents. Roasting in Hell made one very thirsty, she couldn't help joking to herself as she started in on her second bottle. Then she turned to the paper on its rack next to the counter. She felt a shudder run down her spine.

"September 18th, what the hell." That meant she had been roasting in hell for four months. She had to stop for a second to process that. It had felt like so much longer than that. Suddenly the television set in the corner turned itself on, static breaking the silence that had surrounded her. She reached over and flipped it off. Then the radio on the counter began tuning itself, blaring country music. Then the whistling started.

It started out low and only slightly annoying but within moments it grew to ear piercing levels and shattered the windows around her. Deanna dove behind the counter to avoid the glass flying through the air. As Deanna threw her hands over her ears in a desperate attempt to block out the noise she felt something in the air around her. She couldn't open her eyes for fear of the glass that still rained from the shattered windows but she felt as if something were there with her in the back woods convenience store. Then suddenly the sound cut off and the feeling vanished. She was alone once more shaken to her very core. She stood from the spot she had taken refuge behind to find the convenience store in shambles. She took a deep breath and moved fast. She snatched a bag from behind the counter and grabbed two more bottles of water and a few snack bars.

She searched for a few moments till she found what she was looking for. A Hershey chocolate bar, when she and Sam had been younger and their dad had been in one of his better moods after a hunt he would let them pick out one thing from whatever piece of crap dime store they were nearest to. Needless to say it hadn't happened often. But chocolate had always been her standby if they didn't have pie. She ripped open the packaging and munched on the bar as she went back around the counter. She popped the drawer and thought for a second. Then she grabbed a small handful of quarters, a couple of bills and stuffed them in her pocket. With that she left the partially destroyed store, glass crunching under her boots.

Outside the now mostly destroyed store sat a slightly decrepit looking phone booth, she stepped into the booth and put in several quarters before dialing her brother's number. As the out of service message played Deanna's heart dropped. They tried to always keep the same number. She hadn't been gone that long, Sam couldn't be… But when she'd been being shredded by hell hounds Lilith had said that Sam was next. Could it be he was gone too? Dragged off to a separate corner of hell? Deanna shook her head and inserted a quarter into the slot. She dialed Bobby as fast as her shaking fingers would let her.

"Bobby singer."

"Bobby it's me."

"Me who?"

"What do you mean me who? Me, Deanna!" The dial tone sounded in her ear. He'd hung up. She glared at the receiver for a moment before redialing.

"Bobby you gotta listen..." He cut her off.

"I don't know who you think you are but this isn't funny. You ever call here again, I'll find you and I'll kill you." Before she could get another word out the dial tone sounded again and she slammed the receiver back down into its place. Of course he hadn't believed her. She wouldn't believe her if she were him. Not over the phone anyway. She'd just have to show him. She looked around, wishing she had her car, when she spotted the baby blue car sitting next to the gas station.

It had taken her under two minutes to Hotwire a car and leave the spot in the middle of nowhere in Illinois where Sam and Bobby had buried her. She headed straight for Bobby's house. He would have the answers she needed. He always did and he would know what happened to Sam. Her last moments on earth kept replaying in her mind as she sped down the road. She could remember everything from hell except how she'd gotten out. She didn't remember anything from that, which was really a damn shame. Her left arm was sore but not in enough pain to slow her down. She hadn't even bothered to stop to clean herself up, she had dirt caked in her hair and it covered her clothes.

She ditched the stolen car about three miles away from Bobby's place and began walking the rest of the way to what had always been a home to her more than the dingy motel rooms had ever been. The sun was finally beginning to set when she finally made it to the door. She took a second to think before she knocked.

Bobby opened the door moments later and stepped back in shock. Deanna looked at him and grinned slightly.

"Surprise." Bobby stepped backwards as Deanna stepped forward into the house.

"I, I don't..." Deanna shook her head.

"Trust me Bobby I don't either. But I'm here." She shrugged, some dirt falling off of her jacket as she did so. Bobby didn't hesitate to swing the knife at her throat but she'd been expecting it. She dodged under his arm, grabbing hold of it and using the force of his swing to set him off balance so she could get behind him. He brought his other arm up and smacked her hard in the torso sending her stumbling into the kitchen. She grabbed hold of a chair and held it between them as she spoke.

"Bobby it's really me! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and you are the closest thing I have to a father! Bobby I swear to you, it's really me!" Bobby lowered the knife slightly and pushed the chair aside as Deanna stood up straight, willing him to believe her. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, she could have sworn she saw tears building up in her eyes. Then he took another swing at her with the silver knife. She ducked again and managed to get him in a half nelson for a few seconds as she tried to explain.

"I am not a shape shifter!" He growled as he pulled away but she came away with the knife.

"Then you're a revenant!" Deanna looked down at the knife in her hand, pure silver.

"If I was either could I do this with a silver knife?" She quickly pulled off her jacket and rolled up her sleeve and as Bobby stared sliced into her bicep with the blade of the knife. She looked up at Bobby practically pleading. He shook his head looking confused.

"Deanna?" She nodded.

"Yeah that's what I've been trying to tell you. You wouldn't listen to me over the phone so I figured that seeing would be believing, hell in the business it usually is." Bobby didn't wait for her to keep talking as he stepped forward and hugged her tight. She relaxed momentarily.

"It's good to see you Deanna, but how did you bust out?" She shook her head and jumped in pain as he set his hand on her left shoulder. It had been bothering her a bit on the drive over but not like that. She glanced away from Bobby and rolled her sleeve up all the way. A large handprint shaped burn covered her whole shoulder, the fingers of it wrapping around to barely brush her back.

"What the hell?" She turned back to Bobby and got a splash of Holy water in the face. She blinked at him from under her now wet and dirt covered face.

"I'm not a demon either Bobby. I have no idea how I made it topside, I woke up in a pine box in Illinois for crying out loud!" Bobby set down the flask of holy water looking sheepish and looked her over still disbelieving.

"Ya can't be too careful. Let's get you cleaned up a bit, then we can start figuring this out." Deanna nodded and headed off to the shower. About ten minutes later she was out of the shower and dressed in some of the clothes of hers that Bobby hadn't had the heart to get rid of. He'd even washed her coat as best he could while she'd been in the shower. She left it off for the moment so he could have a look at the handprint that had been burned into her arm. They talked as she dried her hair with a towel, blonde curls falling everywhere.

"It don't make a lick a sense Deanna." Deanna nodded trying to work out a knot in her hair and having no luck whatsoever.

"Yeah you're telling me." Bobby sat down at his desk looking her over.

"Deanna your chest was in ribbons, your insides were complete slop. Even if you had managed to slip out of hell and back into your meat…" She nodded again finally getting the knot free and only tearing out a few hairs in the process.

"Yeah, I should look like a thriller reject. Add to that being buried four months." She shook her head. "I got no better idea of what happened than you do Bobby." He looked her over.

"What do you remember?" She shook her head.

"Nothing, not from Hell anyway. I remember being a dog treat for a hell hound then I wake up six feet under." If Bobby could tell she was lying through her teeth he didn't call her on it.

"But that's not what's important right now. Sam's numbers not working, is he?" Bobby shook his head.

"No he's alive, as far as I know at least." Deanna paused in her continued attempts to dry her hair to stare at Bobby.

"What do you mean as far as you know?" Bobby looked down at his hands.

"We haven't spoken in months. Really we haven't spoken since we buried you."

"You just let him go off by himself! You're kidding me right?" Bobby shook his head.

"He was dead set on it." Deanna looked at him feeling a bit disappointed though she wasn't sure if she was more disappointed in him or Sam.

"You two should have been looking out for each other!" Bobby nodded.

"I tried. It hasn't exactly been easy these last few months Deanna! We had to burry you!" The room was silent for a moment.

"Yeah that's been bugging me a bit. Why didn't you salt and burn me like with dad?" Bobby shook his head.

"I wanted to, standard thing when a hunter dies. But Sam wouldn't hear of it. He said you'd need a body to come back to when he got you back home." Deanna paused for a moment.

"Well I'm glad he won that one. Wait when he got me back what does that mean?" Bobby shook his head.

"He wouldn't say. After your funeral he got real quiet, now he doesn't return my calls at all. I tried to find him but you and John taught him too well. He don't wanna be found then he won't be." Deanna shook her head feeling anger and guilt rise in her chest.

"God damn it Sammy." Bobby looked at her confused.

"Oh he got me back alright. But whatever he did was bad mojo." She gestured to her burned arm. "How else do you explain that! Looks like a demon pulled me out, or rode me out!" Bobby shook his head.

"But why?" Deanna scoffed.

"To hold up their end of the bargain." Bobby's eyebrows shot up.

"You think he made a deal?" Deanna nodded.

"It's what I would have done, hell it's what I did Bobby. We gotta find him."


	4. Facing The Past

**Authors Note: This is gonna be a three parter maybe more because I wanted to do Bobby's reaction, Sam's reaction and Castiel. I own nothing.**

Facing The Past

Sam was not doing well, not really. He'd been trying to find a way to resurrect his sister for four months. Ruby had been something like a blessing during that time. She had helped him fight demons and taught him quite a bit, he trusted her now, though Deanna's words would occasionally echo through his head.

' _We can't trust her Sammy, she's a demon. Demons lie.'_ But Deanna was gone and she wasn't coming back. She was trapped in hell for all eternity and it was his fault. She had traded her soul for his life. He took a swig of his beer and Ruby slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Come on Sam focus." It was hard enough for him to focus here, they were too close to Deanna's grave here. He would avoid this whole state if he could but they had traced a few demons here. But add to that Ruby wandering around in her underwear and that just made it even harder to focus on actually reading the text in front of him. He had honestly forgotten what it was about. He shook his head and stood.

"I just need a minute." Ruby nodded and Sam stepped into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. There was a knock on the door. He ignored it, Ruby would get it.

Ruby opened the door and very nearly gasped in surprise. The last person who should have been standing stood at the door next to Bobby Singer. Deanna Winchester stood breathing and clearly, to Ruby's eyes at least, alive and fully human. That was impossible. There was an awkward silence as Ruby fished for something to say. She decided to play it safe and clueless.

"So where is it?" Deanna raised her eyebrow.

"Where's what?" Ruby rolled her eyes still trying to process the existence of the human in front of her.

"The pizza it takes two people to deliver." Deanna smiled tightly.

"I think we've got the wrong room." It was then that Sam stepped out of the bathroom.

"Who is it?" He glanced up from the towel in his hands and let it fall through his fingers as he spotted his sister in the doorway. He glanced at Bobby for half a second before his gaze zeroed back in on his sister. Deanna smiled slightly stepping past Ruby into the room.

"Hey ya Sammy." Sam pulled the demon knife off the table next to him and lunged. Deanna just managed to dodge but before she could speak Sam lunged again this time his momentum carried the two of them over the small chair in the room onto the glass table which shattered under their weight. Bobby dodged around Ruby and grabbed Sam's arm before he could impale his sister with the knife.

"Sam no! It's really her!" Sam yanked his hand away from Bobby and Deanna brought her knee up to connect with Sam's stomach forcing him off her.

"She's dead! It can't be her! What are you?!" He spat it at his sister as she pulled herself off the floor cutting herself on the glass beneath her.

"Like you didn't do this! Don't lie to me Sammy!" Bobby got between them before either could say another word.

"Sam I've already been through this with her. She's real, it's her Sam." Sam froze eyes wide looking from Bobby to Deanna, who had pieces of glass shining in her ponytail.

"But…" Deanna smiled at him slightly stepping forward so she was even with Bobby.

"I know I look awesome right!" The knife slipped out of Sam's hand as he stepped forward wrapping his sister in a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and felt something wet and warm dripping down into her hair. Bobby smiled at the siblings as Ruby sidled over to her pants. After about a minute Sam broke the hug. Ruby had pulled on her pants feeling like she was intruding and knowing Sam would want to be alone with his family for a while, she could always find him again.

"Umm. I think I should go. I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Sam turned to her looking confused like he'd forgotten she was even there.

"What? No this is my sister." Ruby nodded faking confusion.

"Oh… still I feel like I'm intruding. I should probably go." Sam nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry. Look I'll call Kathy." Ruby frowned trying to look disappointed.

"Christie." Deanna laughed slightly from behind her hand as Ruby left. Sam closed the door behind her. Deanna sobered almost immediately when she remembered what had probably been given to bring her back. Sam sat down on the edge of the bed putting his shoes on.

"So Sammy what did it cost?" Sam looked up at her confused.

"Her? I don't pay Deanna." She rolled her eyes at him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. How much did it cost to bring me back Sam? Was it just your soul or something else?"Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You think I made a deal?" Bobby nodded from his seat by the destroyed coffee table.

"That is exactly what we think." Sam shook his head.

"It wasn't me." Deanna shook her head glass falling from her ponytail as she moved her head.

"Stop lying to me Sammy! I didn't want to be saved if it cost your life Sam!" Sam turned to her.

"I'm not lying Deanna! I tried. I tried for four months! You were trapped in hell for months, and I fought to get you out but no one would deal!" His voice broke as tears filled his eyes.

"I tried everything! I tried opening the devils gate I tried everything. I'm sorry it wasn't me Deanna. Deanna I'm sorry." Deanna patted his shoulder.

"It's ok Sammy. I believe you." Sam nodded, Bobby sat forward in his chair.

"As glad as I am that Sam's soul remains intact that does raise the rather sticky question of what busted you out in the first place." Deanna nodded running her hand through her hair wincing as hair caught in the cut on her hand. Sam quickly grabbed her hand and inspected the cut before grabbing the first aid kit he had in the bathroom and working on patching her up.

"I don't know what it could be Bobby. All I know is it is powerful. You should have seen the gravesite, looked like a bomb had gone off. And there was something else. I don't know how to describe it but it blew past me in a fill up station and I felt like there was something else there but it didn't feel like a ghost or a demon. I don't know what it was." Bobby nodded.

"Ya should have told me about this sooner ya idjit." Deanna shrugged.

"I had to know Sammy was ok first." Sam grinned down at her hand as he finished bandaging her cut. Some things would never change.

"Besides that and yer arm anything else you're neglecting to tell us?" Sam looked up.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Deanna rolled her eyes at Bobby but rolled up her sleeve anyway showing off the still raw looking handprint shaped burn on her arm. Sam grabbed a hold of her arm and examined it.

"But what could have?" Deanna shook her head.

"I don't know Sammy, seems to be the million dollar question." Sam nodded and walked to the small refrigerator pulling out three beers. He handed one to his sister and one to Bobby.

"Speaking of million dollar questions what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?" Sam sat back down across from his sister.

"Well when I figured out I couldn't save you I started going after Lilith to get some payback." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"On your own! Who do you think you are your old man?" Sam nodded looking sheepish.

"Yeah I should have called Bobby I know. I was pretty messed up." Deanna reached to the arm of the couch and picked up a lacy pink and black bra.

"Yeah little brother, I feel your pain. What size is this?" Sam blushed deep red and cleared his throat as Deanna threw the bra across the room towards the bags that were set by the other side of the bed.

" Anyway I was tracking a group of demons through Tennessee and suddenly they took a sharp left and headed up here." Deanna looked down at her beer.

"When was that?" Sam took a swig of his beer.

"Yesterday morning." Deanna looked up at Bobby.

"Same time I busted out." Bobby nodded following Deanna's train of thought.

"Could be they are here because of you." Sam shook his head.

"But why?" Deanna took a large gulp of beer.

"I don't know some badass demon drags me out of hell, maybe I'm just a magnet for them now. Who knows? Either way its gotta be connected." Sam paled slightly at the thought. Bobby nodded.

"She's right, no demons letting her loose out of the goodness of their heart. They gotta have something nasty planned." Sam nodded.

"So we've got a pile of questions to dig through and no shovel." Bobby nodded again and stood.

"Come on I know a psychic not far from here. She might be able to help, something like this the other side's bound to be talking about it." They stood and Bobby walked to the door. Sam put a hand on Deanna's arm.

"Hang on. You're probably gonna want this back." He pulled her necklace out from under his shirt and took it off handing it back to her. She grinned at him and slid it over her head.

"Thanks Sam."


	5. The Watchful One

**Author's Note: So this is Cas's chapter! In the series we find out that that horrible screeching noise is his 'true voice' but we never hear what he's trying to say to Dean. I cannot let that stand! This one is really short. I own nothing.**

The Watchful One

Castiel was used to waiting, to watching. He had done it all his life. Watching over humanity was something he enjoyed, they were fascinating if a bit strange. He had kept as close an eye on the Winchesters as he could ever since Mary Winchester's death, partially to keep an eye on Azazel, the yellow eyed demon but also to keep an eye on the two children Mary Winchester had left behind. He had watched, unable to intervene. He had watched them grow and watched as Deanna protected her family to the best of her abilities. He was supposed to turn his back to her when she sold her soul to the crossroads demon but he couldn't. Something kept him watching. Only when she was dragged into hell did he understand what it was that kept him watching. The orders were passed to him a week after she had been dragged to hell.

' _The righteous one sits in hell. Lilith intends to use her to break the first seal. This must be stopped.'_ They had laid siege to hell for three months, which was more like thirty years in that god forsaken, before Deanna had broken. Many angels had turned back, abandoned the fight, but Castiel could not. It had taken him another ten years in hell time to reach her, but it had been worth it when he had. For despite her time in hell, despite breaking, her soul remained bright and clear, a beacon burning brighter than the fire around her. He had wrapped himself around her and raised her from the fires of hell.

 _'_ _Deanna Winchester has been saved!'_ The words echoed through time and space, rippling through everything that had ever or would ever be. Castiel watched, invisible but in his vessel, as she dug herself out of her grave. He waited to speak with her until she was at the small building filled with various human things.

 _'_ _Deanna Winchester, my name is Castiel and I am the one who raised you from perdition. You were brought back for a great purpose.'_ He didn't really notice the glass shattering around him. But he did notice when Deanna took cover behind the counter and slammed her hands over her ears.

' _You cannot hide from this Deanna. You cannot shut me out. I will give you a little more time to come to terms with this but then we must speak.'_ With that he had vanished leaving her alone with her thoughts but keeping an eye on her just in case. After the disaster with the psychic, Pamela, he watched her closer he had tensed when the demon waitress had threatened her. He would not abide Deanna being threatened in any way, not by these low level demons so after the Winchesters had left he visited the café himself. He smited all the demons and left to go speak with Deanna once again. He found her asleep in the bed of the Motel room her brother was renting. Her brother was nowhere to be seen.

' _Deanna, wake up.'_ She jerked awake as the TV in the corner came to life, static blasting through its speakers and the radio sprang to life. _'Now that you are assured that your brother is alive and well we must speak about your mission.'_

She rolled over the bed grabbing the shotgun that rested against it as she did.

' _There is no need to be hostile. I mean you no harm, I simply wish to speak with you.'_ Deanna raised one hand from the gun to her ear. The mirror above her cracked and she glanced up.

 _'_ _Deanna please stop trying to shut me out. You cannot run from this responsibility. '_ The gun dropped from her hand and now she was covering both ears. She dropped to her knees as the windows blew in and the mirror above her shattered. That was when she cried out in pain and dove to the floor to avoid the falling mirror shards. It was then that Castiel noticed the blood oozing from between her fingers.

' _You cannot hear me can you?'_ The door to the room burst open and Bobby Singer rushed in and pulled Deanna to her feet and out of the room, covering her hands with his own to help her block out the noise.

 _'_ _I am sorry, Deanna.'_


	6. The Fated Meeting

**Author's Note: Bwahahahaha. Time for the two to meet for real! I feel so evil for what I'm about to do, but I have changed it quite a bit from the show. Don't kill me. I own nothing.**

The Fated Meeting

"What do you say we ring the dinner bell?" Bobby shook his head at the wording hoping against hope that whatever this thing, this Castiel, was it wasn't something they couldn't handle. Deanna fingered the demon knife as Bobby started the chant. Whatever this thing was it was big business. Bobby finished the chant, nothing happened. Deanna looked around but nothing was happening. After about twenty minutes of nothing happening Deanna set down the demon knife next to her and sat on the table of weapons. After another ten minutes she started playing with the knife for lack of anything better to do.

"Are you sure you did the ritual right?" Bobby glared at her from his seat on the table opposite of her. She shrugged.

"Sorry, no need to be so touchy, it's just normally things are quite punctual when summoned you know? Guess this Castiel is kinda an asshole huh?" Bobby nodded. The wind around the barn picked up and the roof rattled as if something was hitting it repeatedly. Deanna and Bobby leapt up and each readied a shotgun.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind?" The lights in the barn shattered one after another, sparks falling all around them. They both flinched. The bar on the door cracked and splintered and a figure stepped up into the doors.

At first glance he wasn't anything impressive, a man of average height with black hair and big blue eyes. He wore a large beige trench coat and a suit. He was slightly taller than Deanna but would be dwarfed by Sam were he here. But Deanna didn't have much time to think about that as the lights continued sparking with blinding light. She and Bobby raised their shotguns in unison and fired, each emptying their chambers into the man that still walked towards them. It didn't even slow him down. The man kept walking towards them. Deanna dropped her shotgun, it was out of ammo anyway, and sidestepped to the table picking up the knife so that it was behind her back out of sight of whatever this was. He clearly wasn't human. He stepped up to look her in the eye. He didn't look like he was trying to threaten her but she didn't trust it.

"Who are you?" He looked at her with something she couldn't identify in his big blue puppy dog eyes.

"I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." She nodded.

"Yeah well, thanks for that." He nodded slightly. Deanna lunged forward and stabbed him in the chest with the demon blade. He didn't even flinch. Deanna tried to step back but his hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist. She felt some kind of energy shoot up her arm to the handprint on her shoulder and suddenly her legs were giving out on her and she was falling, the world going dark around her as that power overwhelmed her. She managed a moan before everything went black.

Castiel caught Deanna around her waist as she fell, unconscious as a result of his grace reacting to where it had burned her when he had raised her from hell. There must still be a hint of it left in her soul. He hadn't expected that. He was only mildly surprised when something metal smacked him in the back of the head. He knew who Bobby Singer was and that he loved Deanna like she was his own daughter, he would assume that Castiel had done something to her. He still needed to talk to Deanna though. He turned around careful to support Deanna with one arm as he pulled the knife out of his chest and dropped it. Once that was done he picked Deanna up fully.

"Put her down! Now!" Bobby wouldn't shoot while Deanna was in the way. Castiel didn't want to so this but he needed to talk to her.

"I give you my word that she will not be harmed Robert." Bobby shook his head.

"I got a rule about trusting demons, especially when it comes to family." Castiel shook his head.

"I am not a demon." Bobby glared, still not shooting.

"Then what the hell are you?"

"I am an angel of the lord. I must speak with Deanna alone." Bobby blinked and both of them were gone. He swore and reached for his phone.

Sam was in the middle of talking to Ruby when his phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID. It was Bobby.

"Hang on, gotta take this. Yeah Bobby."

"Sam, she's gone." Sam froze.

"Bobby what do you mean?"

"Deanna. She lied to you. We aren't out for a beer, we summoned that son of a bitch, Castiel. He took her." Sam shot to his feet almost overturning the table he and Ruby were sitting at.

"Son of a bitch! Where? What is he? How do we find him, if even on hair on her head is out of place I swear to god I'll tear him apart piece by piece." Ruby raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"Call down. I'm working on finding them. I'm not so convinced we're dealing with a demon here Sam." Sam paused on his way to the door.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we set up every precaution in every book and scroll I've got. We loaded this guy full of salt rounds, hell Deanna stabbed him in the heart with your fancy demon blade. Not even a twitch. Plus there's what he said."

"What did he say Bobby?"

"He said he was an angel, Sam and there was a shadow on the wall behind him. Wings Sam, angel wings, I have no idea what we're dealing with but if I didn't know better I'd say he was telling the truth."


	7. A Few Short Answers, A Few More Question

**Author's Note: BWAHAHAHAH a stabbing and an abduction, hell of a way to start a relationship. Yes I ship Destiel, I ship it hard. I own nothing.**

A Few Short Answers, A Few More Questions

Deanna groaned as the world came back into focus. It spun lazily for a few minutes but finally resolved itself into a clear view of the night sky, littered with stars. That wasn't right. Last she remembered she was facing off against the thing called Castiel. She had Bobby had been in the barn.

"Bobby!" She shot upright and her head didn't seem to want to follow her. She put her hands on her head in an attempt to steady the world around her. A deep slightly gravelly voice sounded from her left.

"Your friend is unharmed. I left him in the barn in Illinois. I must apologize this is not how I wanted our first meeting to go." Her head still spinning slightly she flipped to her feet and tripped over a tree root that should not have been there. She felt her ankle give way as a loud snap rang through the still air. She curled in on herself in pain, her ankle had broken. She saw a pair of sensible black shoes quickstep to her side she caught a glimpse of a blue tie and tan trench coat as a finger brushed against her injured ankle. She felt a scream building and swallowed it. Then her ankle felt warm and suddenly the pain was gone. A hand extended into her field of vision reaching out to help her up. She swatted it aside, the spinning was gone too.

This time when she tried to get to her feet she succeeded. The man from earlier, the thing that was probably Castiel, stood in front of her looking awkward. They were somewhere else, it was beautiful. A lake, glassy and still reflecting the moonlight above, surrounded on all sides by trees and mountains. But it was definitely not the backwoods abandoned barn she had been in what felt like only moments before.

"Where the hell are we?" Castiel looked around taking in the scenery around them as if he was only now noticing it.

"A place in the Rocky Mountains called Gem Lake. I believed it would be deserted at this time of night so we could talk, alone." Deanna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who are you?" The man tilted his head.

"I am Castiel." Deanna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I got that. Guess the better question is what are you?" His bright blue eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight as he finally looked her in the eye.

"I am an angel of the lord." Deanna froze up at that.

"Bullshit. Try again, and this time pick something that exists." Castiel sighed.

"That has always been your problem Deanna, you have no faith." The glassy lake shook slightly as a light appeared from nowhere and for a split second she saw them, a pair of black wings, the feathers practically glowed with inner light but then she blinked and they were gone again. She couldn't process this, this existence of a higher power, not with all the shit she and her family had gone through.

"Yeah some fucking angel you are. You burned out my friends eyes!" Castiel looked back down at the ground, regret coloring his face.

"I warned her against spying on my true form, it can be overwhelming to humans. As can my true voice, but you knew that already." Deanna nodded.

"That screeching at the gas station and the motel was you? You gotta work on your volume control man." Castiel nodded.

"I was mistaken. There are certain people, special people who can hear an angel's true voice and see their true face without any ill effects. I thought you might be one of them. I was wrong." Deanna rolled her eyes, her back facing the tree line so if she had to she could turn and run. Many of her instincts were telling her to do just that but something was telling her to listen to him.

"So what face are you wearing right now, wait let me guess, Holy Tax Accountant?" Castiel looked down at his hands.

"This is a vessel." That made Deanna tense up further.

"So you've taken over some poor bastard. Did he even get a say in this or are you and the demons so much alike that you just take whatever you want, just like them?" Castiel looked slightly offended.

"I am nothing like the demons. He prayed for this." Deanna rolled her eyes.

"Look, buddy, I'm not buying what you're selling. So tell me the truth this time before I get real impatient. Who the hell are you?" At this Castiel looked confused.

"I told you." Deanna was gonna start getting dizzy if she rolled her eyes anymore.

"Yeah right, so answer me this Mr. Angel Of The Lord why rescue me from Hell?" Castiel took a step forward.

"Good things happen Deanna." Deanna shook her head a fraction of an inch.

"Not in my experience, they don't." Castiel tilted his head to the side, looking at her with those piercing blue eyes as if he was looking through her.

"What's the matter?" Then comprehension lit those deep eyes.

"You don't believe you deserve to be saved." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Deanna knew she didn't have to confirm it aloud for him to know that was exactly what she thought.

"Why did you do it?" At this Castiel seemed to grow even more serious.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you." Deanna shook her head.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Castiel took one more step forward so they were very much in each other's personal space. Deanna was just about ready to kick his ass, angel or not when he spoke.

"There are many tests and trials ahead Deanna, you must be ready." Then he raised two fingers to her forehead before she could do anything her world went black again.

Sam was panicking. It had been two hours with no sign of Deanna. Bobby was searching the woods around the area he was in, Sam was tearing apart the town for clues. He'd started at the hotel room and had been stunned at the destruction he'd found when he'd arrived. Ruby was, at his request, using a locating spell to try and find Deanna. Sam's phone buzzed.

"Yeah?"

"Sam it's me Ruby. I found her." Sam smiled some of the tension easing.

"Great where is she?" There was a sigh on the other side of the line.

"At the Hotel." Sam froze.

"That can't be I was just there." He could practically hear Ruby rolling her eyes.

"Look this spell has never led me wrong before. Check again." Sam nodded and turned the Impala around.

"Right. Thanks Ruby." The sigh sounded again.

"Anytime Sam." The line cut off and he called Bobby.

"Bobby, I called in a favor. She says Deanna's back at the hotel, I'm headed there now." Sam could practically hear Bobby nodding.

"Alright I'll meet you there. Don't go in alone ya ijit." Sam nodded.

"Yeah Bobby I know. See you there." He hung up the phone. He had been lying of course, his sister might be up there with this thing called Castiel. He had just gotten her back, he wasn't losing her now. He rushed up the stairs and drew his gun at the door. He carefully opened it and whipped around the corner only to find Deanna lying on the bed, fast asleep. The bed, which had been covered in glass and mirror shards, was clean and made with Deanna carefully tucked under the covers.

He sighed and quickstepped over the glass and mirror shards that still covered the floor. He leaned over and shook his sister's shoulder. She grumbled at him and swatted at his hand. She was always impossible to wake up. Bobby came bursting into the room and Sam looked up at him, slight concern in his eyes as he finally managed to rouse his sister. She sat up looking groggy for a minute before flopping back down onto the bed.

"Fuck!" Sam snorted a laugh, it was a reaction so very much like his sister he had to. He had missed those reactions.

"So I take it your talk with Castiel went well?" Bobby asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Urrgh. Yeah you could say that." Deanna hid her head under the pillow. Life had just gotten a lot more complex.


	8. What You Wish For

**Author's Note: So I loved the episode What Is And What Should Never Be. It was brilliance. I'm not touching that episode but you'll recognize the creature I'm using here from that episode. Takes place mid season four, before the reapers get kidnapped and Alistair reappears. May make this one into a story on its own if I get enough requests to do so. I own nothing.**

What You Wish For

Splitting up was never a good idea, Deanna knew this. It was unavoidable in this case though. They had caught wind of a few mysterious disappearances in a small town called Turner, about eighteen miles south of Detroit Michigan. Because of that the police in the area were blaming the disappearances on violence spilling over from the city. But after reviewing the history of the area Sam had concluded that it was similar to an old case of theirs, the Djinn to be specific. Six people had already gone missing, no bodies found, no sign of anyone yet. They had scoped out the town and found that the only thing in town that could be considered a ruin was the abandoned high school.

"So why is this place abandoned again?" Deanna asked as they pulled up to the crumbling structure, knives ready to take down the Djinn.

"Were you not paying attention to anything I said back at the Hotel?" Deanna shrugged.

"Not really." Sam sighed at his sister.

"Alright one more time, please listen this time." Deanna grinned, popping the trunk to get at the flashlights.

"The school was condemned in the late eighties after a student was injured by a piece of falling masonry, they tried to reopen it after renovations in ninety one but there was an accident. Well that's what the newspapers called it. A kid was found dangling from some jump ropes off the basketball hoop in the gym. They closed it for good after that. Building itself has some interesting history. Supposedly haunted, some random witness accounts of a ghost, male with his neck hanging sideways but no mysterious deaths or disappearances until about twenty years ago when ten people went missing in the area." Sam looked up as his sister rummaged around the very messy trunk, tossing him one of the rock salt loaded shotguns. He shook his head at her paranoia and continued.

"A few of the bodies were found, not all of them. But the ones that were found were all found in a field between here and Detroit, drained dry. One of the cops figured gang violence and it was left at that. But I figure the Djinn has been hiding out here for a while." Deanna nodded double checking her own gun.

"But since the bodies were found farther away you figure the ghost could just be a local legend?" Sam nodded as they headed toward the crumbling entrance, easily scaling the fence that surrounded the ruin. Deanna picked up the gun she'd tossed over the fence.

"Still never hurts to be prepared, with our luck we'll have to deal with both a bloodthirsty Djinn and an angry spirit of some poor bastard." Sam shook his head.

"Our luck hasn't been that bad lately." Deanna laughed.

"How so? We are in the middle of a war between heaven and hell and I've got obnoxious angels breathing down my neck about the apocalypse." Sam nodded slightly.

"Could be worse." Deanna raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" Sam glanced down at the knife in his right hand, silver dipped in lambs blood.

"You could still be in hell." Deanna seemed to think about that for a moment, but she kept quiet. She still hadn't told Sam what she remembered from hell, but he knew she remembered something thanks to Uriel who was currently on her list of people who needed a swift kick in the head. They entered the school in silence, it was actually a bit bigger than Deanna had been expecting. She paused.

"Sam, we are gonna be here all night. If we're gonna find this thing we are gonna have to split up." Sam shook his head.

"No, bad idea. We are not splitting up Deanna." Deanna shook her head at him.

"Getting paranoid Sammy. We've dealt with a Djinn before. Besides it could be anywhere. Set your phone on vibrate, whoever finds its hiding spot first calls the other ok?" Sam still didn't like it but Deanna was as stubborn as the day was long, he knew he wouldn't win this one. He nodded, setting down his gun and adjusting the settings on his phone as Deanna did the same. She nodded to him and set off in the other direction. He shook his head and headed down the opposite hallway.

Deanna was getting frustrated about an hour into the search. Nothing had happened. All she wanted was a regular, straight forward monster hunt. Not some end of the world seal breaking, or crazy shape shifter who had problems distinguishing movies from reality. Just a regular case, like the old days, before hell, before the angels, before that obnoxious big blue eyed puppy dog like angel had waltzed into her head. She growled under her breath. She couldn't get those eyes out of her head, no matter what she tried he wouldn't leave her alone. Which was ironic because she hadn't actually seen him since their little tussle with Alistair over Anna. She shuddered slightly, she had to stop thinking about that, about hell and everything he had done to her, had made her do. But no made was the wrong word. She had just wanted to end the pain, and inflicting it on others hadn't seemed that bad after a while if it got her off the rack.

She squeezed her eyes shut trying not to think about it as she eased another door open. The auditorium was completely empty, the stage a crumbling mess. She tiptoed down the aisle between wrecked rows of chairs in various stages of rot. She heard something shift behind her and whirled. Nothing. She carefully turned back around, she could barely make out several shapes on the stage. But she wasn't sure it was just rotting stage equipment or if it was what she thought it was.

Before she could get much closer though something grabbed hold of her arm and threw her effortlessly into the crumbling stage. Her head met mostly solid wood and she saw stars as she lashed out with the knife, dropping her gun. This thing was solid, so not the possible spook. She leapt to her feet, ignoring the blood that was dripping from her hairline, as a hiss sounded. Her vision was slightly blurry but she could make out the glow of the Djinns eyes in the dark. It had a cut on its cheek. It lunged again and Deanna dodged. But, vision still blurry and partially obscured by the blood running down her forehead, she missed the hole in the floor. Her foot went out from under her and the Djinn lunged. Deanna swiped at him again with the blade but missed as he lunged around her grabbing her from behind and forcing the blade out of her hand by twisting her arm until she heard tendons pop and was forced to drop it.

"Shhhhh. Sleep." She drove her elbow into the things side but it did not release her, instead bringing its hand up to her head as it glowed the sickly purple of a fresh bruise. For the instant before the things hand met her forehead she saw the things on the stage above her in the light of that glowing hand. Bodies dangled from the ceiling hooked up to blood bags. Then the Djinns hand made contact and her world went purple then swirled into blackness.

The Djinn effortlessly lifted the now prone hunter out of the hole in the floor, licking her blood off his hand. He easily strung her up next to the others, four of whom were corpses or little better by now. He hooked her up to an empty blood bag and whipped his own cheek. She had a good arm, the cut on his cheek was deep and would take time to heal. Now all he had to do was hunt down her partner and he would be left in peace of quite some time. He didn't notice eyes watching him from behind the rotting curtain.


	9. Forgotten

**Author's Note: I was at a convention this weekend and got a bunch of new ideas for stories and chapters for Supernatural. If you want me to continue the story from last chapter request it and I'll make it its own story. This was inspired by a comic I found about Cas and Dean. I own nothing.**

Forgotten

The three of them were fighting a horde of demons. Cas was smiting them left and right while Deanna protected an injured Sam with nothing but Ruby's demon knife. She was scratched up and bleeding but Sam was worse off. He had a cut on his forehead that was still dripping blood. Normally when things got this bad Cas would whoosh them out of there but he had his hands full across the room. A demon lunged and was batted aside by something Deanna couldn't see but a flash of lightning illuminated the warehouse and she saw the outline of wings for a millisecond before she was distracted by another demon lunging at her.

She stabbed him in the throat, blood splattering across her face, as she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. She cried out a warning to Cas but too late. The demon drove the strange looking knife hilt deep into Cas's back. He cried out in pain and bright white light began to radiate from him.

"Close your eyes!" He just managed to gasp out the words before he felt his grace react to the knife lodged between his wings. He wasn't even sure if Deanna had managed to take cover from the blinding white light of his grace. Most of the demons hadn't, the screaming was enough of an indication of that. His grace fought but the magic in the knife was too powerful. He cried out as his grace was forced back into his vessel and locked behind walls of steel and holy fire.

Deanna had dropped to the floor the second Cas had started glowing. She had dropped so she was on top of Sam shielding his eyes, closed though they were, from the blinding light of Cas's grace. Then just as quickly the light vanished. Deanna opened her eyes to find the floor around her burned with the remains of demons it seemed all but one had not escaped the blinding might of Cas's grace. That demon was standing over the angel holding the strange blade in his hands. Deanna lunged a growl ripping itself from her lips as the demon turned and spotted her. He ran, the knife still in his hands. Deanna had too many things to worry about right now to chase after him. She'd gotten a look at the knife though. It had something etched into the blade. She'd check it out later, there wasn't much that could lay an angel out. Sam stirred across the room.

"Sammy? How you doing?" He groaned and mumbled something about stupid questions. Deanna was checking on Cas, the wound was too close to his spine for her liking. It also wasn't healing like it should have. Sam stumbled to his feet and Deanna was across the room in seconds, steadying him which was quite a feat given that he was at least two feet taller than her. She helped him to the Impala and sat him in the front seat before grabbing the first aid kit out of the back and rushing back inside. She knelt down next to Cas and placed a sterile pad over the still bleeding wound.

"Come on you stupid featherbrain, why aren't you healing?" She frowned as the blood kept flowing. She swore, peeling off his coat jacket and shirt, all of which were coated in blood.

"Shit shit shit! Come on, you gotta stop bleeding." She tossed the soaked pad aside and grabbed a second one.

"Shit. I don't know how to fix an angel. God damn it." She really didn't want to do this but letting Cas die wasn't really an option in her mind. She sighed and cleared her throat.

"I pray to Balthazar, feathery pain in the ass, to get his feathered butt down here because Cas got his idiotic self stabbed and won't stop bleeding." There was a flutter of wings. Deanna glanced up into a pair of dark blue eyes. The angel squatted down next to her, handing her the glass of brandy he held in his left hand and laying his hand against Cas's back. He swore under his breath and removed his hand from Cas bringing two fingers to Deanna's forehead, sifting through her memories of the past few hours. He swore loudly in enochian as he spotted the blade the demon was fleeing with. He pulled his hand away from Deanna.

"We need to get him to the hospital now!" Deanna didn't question him yet, not here. She just pulled Cas to his feet and began dragging his dead weight towards the Impala. She was almost surprised that Balthazar grabbed his other arm and helped her drag the prone angel to the car.

They were on the road in minutes. Deanna's knuckles were white on the wheel as Sam held a sterile pad to his forehead and watched the two angels in the backseat. Balthazar was supporting Castiel who was still completely out of it. Deanna was planning, explanations would be needed when they reached the hospital. She reached over and opened the glove compartment reaching for a small black box next to the shoe box of fake id's. She popped it open with one hand and reached inside. She tossed a gold band to Balthazar.

"Put that on Cas's hand. It'll make it easier to get by hospital bureaucracy. Sammy find the fake id's in that box, there should be one for you one for me and one for Cas. Last name Angelo." Sam searched the box as Deanna kept her eyes on the road pulling out two rings and slipping them on her left hand ring finger. They were gold like the one now on Cas's left hand.

"Balthazar can you get a shirt on him? It'll look less suspicious that way." Balthazar nodded and suddenly Cas was wearing his shirt and suit jacket again, his trench coat remained folded next to Deanna.

"We're a few miles out. Mind explaining why we're taking an angel to a hospital for people?" Balthazar shook his head.

"Not at all, sir." Deanna narrowed her eyes at him. He just raised an eyebrow at her in the rearview mirror.

"It's because he's not an angel right now. That's why he's not healing, the knife that scumbag demon stabbed him with was enochian, it's got a long and complicated name and history but simply put it's an angel cuff. It seals away an angels grace and powers, makes them easier to kill." Deanna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wonder how he got a hold of that." Balthazar shrugged, sipping his brandy trying to look innocent.

"I don't know what you could possibly mean, that blade's been missing for centuries. I haven't ever seen it in person." Deanna scoffed as she drove faster.

Soon they were pulling into the hospital parking lot. Deanna yanked open the door to the backseat and pulled Cas out of the car, Balthazar slid out of the car and grabbed Cas's other arm. Sam stumbled slightly but shook his head at his sister when she raised an eyebrow at him. They managed to get Cas inside. Deanna yelled out to a passing nurse.

"Help!" The woman, tall with long brown hair and big brown eyes, rushed away shouting for assistance. Soon Cas was being rushed away on a gurney and several nurses, including the one who had brought the doctors running were checking over the rest of them.

"Ma'am my name is Angel." Deanna almost snorted.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Deanna nodded, pretending to cry as she spun a story of a mugging, a thug with a knife and another with a baseball bat, of Castiel taking a knife for her.

"And what's your relationship to the man in question?" The nurse, Angel, asked writing things down on the chart in front of her.

"He's my husband." Sam, who was getting his head checked out almost choked on thin air as Balthazar, who was watching at a distance having claimed that he was Castiel 'Angelo's' brother, grinned. Angel laid a hand on Deanna's.

"We're doing everything we can for him." Deanna nodded.


End file.
